


To Touch A Rose

by vestigia6flamea9ampora



Series: Saturday After Last [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth decaying Fluff, crokri - Freeform, cronus loves his car, did i mention it's fluff?, i can't believe it's not angst, kankri loves his books, so much fluff it's technically a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigia6flamea9ampora/pseuds/vestigia6flamea9ampora
Summary: Cronus Ampora doesn't do a lot on Saturdays except work on his car, drink a couple beers, and make fun of his brother.That's about to change.





	To Touch A Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sommertimesadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommertimesadness/gifts).



The glossy ‘57 Chevrolet rolled down the street slowly, the sun shining on the bright red paint. It was pretty nice, he always loved the beginning of fall. Cronus had spent the majority of the last week fixing the beauty up, getting new parts, waxing it, all that jazz. Thank god he was in the auto club and classes at school, or it would’ve cost him a fortune.   
Speaking of things that were red and beautiful, Cronus honked his horn as he finally found the person he was looking for. Streaks of light danced on Kankri’s dark, curly hair. It bounced as he walked, books clutched to his chest, a tote bag slung over his shoulder. As Cronus bumped the horn, he cringed and then glared over at the car and it’s driver. “You know, you do this all the time yet it still scares me,” He sighed, waving for Cronus to pull up to the street.   
“This is what you do on Saturdays, baby? You go to the library?” Cronus asked, a small laugh escaping as Kankri opened the car door.   
“Ha ha ha, asshole,” He replied, “Some of us can actually read.”  
Cronus opened his mouth to respond but shut it again. He pulled back out onto the road, a destination in mind he hoped he could keep a secret. Of course, with Cronus, the silence didn’t last long.  
“You know, you remind me a lot of my kid brother. Thinks he’s hot shit, but he stays in his room all day and reads books thicker than my auto manuals. I mean, you’re cuter and you actually have friends, but I can certainly see some similarities.”  
That was all it took to distract Kankri from where they were going and send him on a 20 minute rant on how he wasn’t anything like Eridan, but how Cronus should be nicer to his brother, because he was just a kid, and god Cronus why do you have to judge the poor boy so harshly, he’s just a kid who likes books and has bad social skills, you can be so mean sometimes.  
Cronus, of course, laughed and snickered the whole time. Really, he and Eridan got along pretty well. Probably on account of the fact that he damn near raised the kid, but it wasn’t the time to think about his shit excuse for a dad.   
As they pulled into the park, Kankri let out the tiniest of gasps. Cherry blossoms swayed in the wind, their sweet pink petals floating like they were in the biggest, most beautiful Japanese snowglobe.   
“Oh gosh, this is gorgeous,” He whispered, looking around to take in everything. The greaser smiled and stepped out of the car, then opened the door and took Kankri’s hand. The short Vantas gripped his hand absentmindedly, still in awe of the scenery. Cronus retrieved the basket of food and the blanket out of the trunk. They walked for a minute until choosing a spot by a stream, tucked a little farther away from the park’s entrance. Wild peacocks roamed a ways away, near the woods, and they watched them strut as they ate sandwiches and drank lemonade.   
“This place is unreal.” Kankri finally said after a bit of silence.   
“Yeah, but I’d rather look at you,” Cronus accented the thought by reaching out and brushing the smaller boy’s pale face with his fingers.   
Their lips met, and didn’t part for a while. Fingers twisted into each other’s hair, gripping leather jackets and red sweaters, finally they laid back on the blanket and rested in the safety of each other’s arms. Kankri’s head found Cronus’ chest, and Cronus buried his nose into his fluffy hair. 

That night, after he had been dropped off at home, Kankri stole away upstairs to his room. The baggy leather jacket was heavy but so comforting, many sizes too big. He smiled as he settled down into bed. He was so telling Porrim about this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, I would love input!!!! Thanks for being awesome and reading my nerdy writing


End file.
